I'll Always Love and Protect
by PyroEra
Summary: Genji: Dawn of the Samurai one-shot. Shizuka waits for Yoshitsune and receives a gift she will treasure forever. Rated for minor adult themes. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Hey guys! PyroEra here with a Genji: Dawn of the Samurai fanfic! Seriously, this is an awesome PS2 game, although, a bit short for my taste…

Anyways, I just wanted to write a fanfiction for the 'sort-of canon' pairing, Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Shizuka Gozen ('gozen' is an honorific title, usually meaning 'lady' – similar to 'sama'). They look so cute together and if you paid close attention to the cutscene where Yoshitsune sees Shizuka with Kiyomori and how there were like dark purple smoke around her, you could see the **concern** and **hurt** that he was feeling from her 'pain'.

Yea, so I have blabbered enough. Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Genji: Dawn of the Samurai or anything associated with it. I am just a humble person who is writing this for my own and other's enjoyment. Game Republic and Sony Computer Entertainment own Genji, not me! Japan owns the "Tale of Genji" which was the story that was based on in the game. Yea, I own nothing.

**Note: This takes place after ****Chapter 1 (after invading then running away from Kiyomori's Palace – you know, when that old guy saves your butt from Kagekiyo!)**

**Oh yea. Please check out this Genji fanfic that I stumbled upon and therefore gave me inspiration to write this one! It is ****Unerasable Sin ****by Akai Tsumi**

* * *

**I'll Always Love and Protect**

_**Hiraizumi…**_

The ethereal scene of a beautiful, ornate garden covered in snow was a sight to behold. The cherry blossoms which were once a vibrant pink, had now adopted the sheet white of winter. The pond that was at the centre of the garden, gave the impression of being frozen. But the slight disturbances made by the breeze and the many koi proved otherwise. It was calming.

Shizuka regarded everything with an air of serenity as she stood waiting for her Lords. The place looked so painstakingly untouched by the war. It was pure, much like her, the Sorceress of the Tamayori. She turned her delicate head to the front and smiled. The silhouettes of two men on horseback could be seen just over the horizon. And they were rapidly getting closer to the palace; where the beautiful garden resided.

_Lord Yoshitsune and Lord Benkei are finally here! _Thought Shizuka as she swiftly moved to the gate to greet her allies. For days she had anticipated their arrival and they were finally in Hiraizumi. She had prayed for their safety and it seemed the Gods had decided to answer her. The men had finally slowed to a stop as they arrived at the outskirts of the stone walls that surrounded the palace. Servants escorted them to the gate while Shizuka stood waiting with Hidehira Fujiwara to greet them.

Formalities were exchanged during the time the group had moved from the gate to one of the warm rooms inside the palace. Fujiwara was very generous to offer Yoshitsune and his companions a place to stay while he and Benkei trained at Konjikido Temple. The young man was a charismatic one and got along with the kind lord within seconds upon his arrival. All the while, Shizuka stole glances every now and then at the young samurai who sat across from her. Yoshitsune was truly a sight for sore eyes.

Her attention went unnoticed most of the time and so she was left to her own devices for awhile. But that didn't stop her from blushing whenever he caught her staring.

* * *

Shizuka conversed lightly with Minazuru as she waited for Yoshitsune to return from his training that day. He was doing everything he could to defeat the Heishi; Shizuka admired him for that. Minazuru noticed her friend's dazed look and smirked playfully. "You like Lord Yoshitsune, don't you?" The question was innocent enough yet it was still able to make Shizuka's face turn scarlet.

"Uh, well. He is quite handsome." Answered the sorceress. She bowed her head in embarrassment; just the thought of him gave her butterflies. Minazuru giggled at the sorceress' answer; she had a feeling the young woman would say that.

"And I bet the list goes on, right?" Minazuru tilted her head cutely to one side as she made the question seem more like a statement. Shizuka was like an open book, easy to read. "So, have you made your move yet?" Minazuru's eyes were wide and curious. The definite twinkles within made them look playful.

"I have dropped a few hints."

"A **few **hints? Shizuka, do you have any idea how thick men are on this kind of stuff? You have to be more assertive!" Minazuru flailed her arms around as she reprimanded the sorceress for not being forward enough. She glared at the clueless woman and was about to throw another fit until she realised a certain someone was approaching them. Minazuru grinned and mentally screamed in delight. _Time for some fun!_

"You're back, Lord Yoshitsune! I'm sorry, but I have some important business to attend to. Please excuse me." Said the cunning heiress as she quickly made her escape; leaving the two lovebirds alone. Poor Shizuka could only blush helplessly at the position she was in. Yoshitsune's eyes followed Minazuru before he concentrated on the other person in the room, Shizuka.

"Welcome, my lord. I hope your training with Lord Benkei has been successful."

"Yes, it has. It will not be long before we gain more Amahagane to aid us in the defeat of the Taira clan. But putting that aside, here, this is a gift for you." He offered an ornately wrapped bundle to Shizuka.

"Oh!" Her blush intensified as she accepted the gift with shaking hands. "You are too kind, Lord Yoshitsune." Thanked Shizuka, her head bowed in gratitude. A small smile decorated her delicate face.

"Open it." He said.

The sound of paper being unraveled greeted his command. A gasp later, Shizuka held a rose-shaped charm in her hand. It shone brilliantly in the afternoon light; as if a mystical force was hidden beneath its beautiful and cold surface. "Lord Yoshitsune..." Shizuka whispered; the charm clasped tightly in front of her chest as she tenderly looked at the young samurai in front of her.

"It's nothing, really." He shyly fidgeted with the fabric of his pants; they crinkled slightly from the action.

"There is no 'nothing' when it comes to Protective Love Charms, Lord Yoshitsune." Stated Shizuka. She silently prayed that his reasons for giving her such a gift were what she thought them to be.

Yoshitsune nervously looked at the floor. He fidgeted even more with his pants as he hesitantly moved his gaze up a bit. The blush didn't cease to stay on his attractive feature as it progressively travelled across his entire body. He licked his dry lips and gulped. Now was his moment; now was his time to speak.

"You are right, Shizuka. I gave you that Protective Love Charm because I wanted you to be safe from the dangers that await us. I gave it to you because I wanted my love to guard you from anyone and anything that may harm you. I never want to see you hurt; I want to be able to always see that joyous smile on your face." Yoshitsune took a deep breath before he let out his final reason. "**I. Love. You.**"

Shizuka stared wide-eyed and with her mouth agape. She never thought he would come so strongly and passionately with his explanation. The charm reacted to Yoshitsune's confession and emanated a warmth that travelled to her core; her heart – and it was there that she felt his love for her. The sorceress gently held the charm close to her face as she affectionately looked at Yoshitsune.

"Your words bring me peace and happiness." She sighed dreamily, never wanting for this moment to end because she felt so safe and loved in his presence. "I love you too, Lord Yoshitsune." Her words were laced with adoration as they filled his senses. He could feel her love caressing the edges of his soul. He could taste her love at the tip of his tongue. He could hear her love softly singing a sweet lullaby. He could smell her love like the air he breathed in. He could touch her love by the intimate contact of their hearts.

"That is all I needed to hear." Said Yoshitsune as he encircled his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close. Shizuka instinctively clung onto him and gazed deeply into his eyes. Her breathing hitched as she met his heated gaze. Yoshitsune saw her slightly parted lips and gave in to the temptation. He kissed her. It was neither soft nor rough; just a simple touch of the lips that expressed all of his feelings for her. She returned it with gentleness and love. The kiss ended but their embrace remained.

"Know that I will always protect you Shizuka, no matter what." His grip tightened as he spoke; he needed to reassure Shizuka on his promise.

"I know Lord Yoshitsune. I know." She leaned into his arms to accept his vow. His grip relaxed instantly. The charm which she still held in her right hand pulsed quietly in the soft light.

Yoshitsune stared at Shizuka for awhile before finally asking, "Know that I will always love you?"

"Always." Their lips met again as the sun finally set over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the end of my Genji one-shot, I'll Always Love and Protect. Sorry for taking an age to get this uploaded. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I had fun writing it! Reviews, constructive criticisms and questions are welcome! However, flames **will **be used to exterminate the Heishi! Meh, so until next time my brethren!

PyroEra


End file.
